


His World

by Aulynduel



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulynduel/pseuds/Aulynduel
Summary: Gat is great at excuses.
Relationships: Gato/Hazel Grouse
Kudos: 5





	His World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 25, 2011. Sorry, I call him Gat and am too lazy to change 'em all.

Golden eyes stared out the window at the sunrise that had yet to begun, the sky still bruised purple and blue as the night slowly bled away.

The soft, shrill chirps of birds awakening made those unnatural eyes close as the man simply listened. The world was rarely quiet like this.

After a moment, the sound of his own habitual breathing made him open his eyes once again. Perhaps it was strange to feel so peaceful about being able to breath still. Or maybe that was normal. 

Gat slid his eyes to the corner of the room where a small figure was sprawled on the bed, white hair tousled from rough sleep, one thin arm dangling from the side.

Standing from his chair, Gat silently walked across the room, a feat for a man of his size. He knelt beside the bed and gently moved Hazel’s arm so that it wouldn’t hurt him when he woke. 

He stayed there for a few minutes, and finally reached out to brush the snowy strands from the other’s face, his tanned fingers contrasting almost startlingly. Gat stared at the face of the young man who’d made him what he was. Even at such a vulnerable state, Hazel’s brow was furrowed. A nightmare of some sort. 

Gat continued to watch him, his large hand just barely resting against Hazel’s cheek. He barely had to move it to gently press his thumb against that slight indentation of stress. As if just by Gat’s touch and sheer will to make Hazel free of his darkness, he would be. 

Seconds passed and the sun crept over Hazel’s face. The blue eyes, so very different from Gat’s own, blinked open blearily. He looked confused as he noted Gat’s hand.

“What on Earth are ya doin’ Gat…?” The Bishop’s voice was still soft and wavering from his slumber, but it only took a moment for its normal clarity to return. “Scared me half ta death.”

Gat pulled his hand away slowly and stood, bowing his head in apology, “Sorry.”

“…Ya didn’ answer.”

“…”

Hazel sighed and sat up, rather uselessly running a hand through his hair as it just fell back down into his eyes. His loose shirt fell off one shoulder, the sun and his sleepy state betraying his true youth. 

Gat noted the sigh and the barely noticeable tightening of Hazel’s lips. He frowned…even if it wasn’t very visible. He did frown.

“…There was a bug.”

Hazel looked back at him and arched a pale brow, lips curling slightly in an expression of skeptical amusement. “A bug? Really Gat, that's tha best ya can come up with?”

“…Mmm.” This was a normal noise of acknowledgement in the affirmative.

“Uhuh.” Hazel rolled his eyes and looked back out the window before he slid out of bed and began to get dressed.

“…Hazel…”

“Hmm?~” He didn’t look at him.

“…”

Hazel stopped and turned to him, eyes narrowing. “Don’ say somethin’ when ya aren’t gonna elaborate.”

“…Yes.”

A rather childishly annoyed look overtook Hazel’s elegant features and the man took a few steps toward Gat. “What were ya gonna say?”

“…Nothing.”

A slim finger flicked against his chest. “Nope. Not good enough.”

“…”

Gat watched him, captured by the intensity of the blue eyes. A natural color. Clear. Like running water. 

Another thump to his chest. “Gat-”

The pale hand was suddenly enveloped by Gat’s, making Hazel pause and his eyes widen.

Gat continued to watch him as if he hadn’t done anything. “…You looked like…you were having a nightmare.”

Hazel’s eyes narrowed again, and he pulled at his hand. Gat let him go.

“I believe that isn’t your concern.”

“…It is.”

Silence. 

“I say it isn’t. So it ain’t.” 

Gat stepped forward and looked down at the other, a hand lifting to cup Hazel’s cheek. “It is.”

Hazel swallowed, the barest tint of color on his cheeks. “…Ya ain’t suppos’ ta talk back.”

Gat smiled, one most couldn’t see. “…Mm.”

Hazel huffed slightly and reached up his own hand to lay it over Gat’s, eyes closed.

With a deep breath Gat searched Hazel’s expression for any signs of annoyance or discomfort. He brushed his thumb over his cheek, causing those blue eyes to open again.

“…Hazel…” he moved his thumb over the other’s lips as they made to speak. He lowered his head, murmuring. “…You are not alone…” He watched the angelic eyes widen once again. He moved his other hand up to brush away the bangs from the other side of his face and then just briefly ghosted his lips over Hazel’s.

Gat felt the young Bishop trembling and he began to pull away, only to have Hazel’s hand slide up his chest and grip his shirt, holding him in place. 

Thick arms wrapped Hazel in solidity and warmth, showing emotion the Bishop didn’t quite comprehend. The birds continued to sing as the sun turned the sky a bright shade of gold as it rose. 

His world was rarely quiet like this.


End file.
